gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
We Take What is Ours with Fire and Blood
__NOEDITSECTION__ :Prepare to Take What is Yours We Take What is Ours is a friendly alliance (to our allies at least) who enjoy all aspects of the game. We engage fully in AvA and have won a fair few wars in the past, we have regular Alliance Challenges and allow those trying to hatch a dragon the opportunity to win the much-desired pyre. We also have lots of chat through facebook about the game or even the meaning of life - the answer to which is 42! Reincarnating? - Been there, done that (quite a few times now), but not quite got the T-shirt yet. We have officers and members with lots of advice and guidance for seeing you through your various lives - often offering Barters to help with much needed silver. 'Benefits' *We are a very friendly alliance who enjoy lively banter as well as getting stuck into some good AvA battles. *We have a supportive group of members who will always offer advice to help you through the game. *We take what is ours whether it be spoils, rewards, or the occasional King's Gift. *We have a Master Baker who regularly produces virtual cookies and cakes to sustain us through long battles and for special celebrations. We Take What is Ours with Chocolate Chips and Frosting! *We have in-alliance tournaments to discover the best We Taker! While the vanquished run back to their keep and sulk, the Top three places win the following prizes: *Champion - Gold (yes, real Gold to spend in the shop) *2nd place - Large chest of Silver (Barter bomb from all participants) or gold on special events *3rd place - Bag of Silver (smaller Barter bomb from all participants) *Results http://challonge.com/WeTake http://challonge.com/WeTake_v_DragonGuard http://challonge.com/We_Take_2 http://challonge.com/WeTake3 http://challonge.com/Wetake4 http://challonge.com/wetake5 'Expectations' *We know stuff happens and real life comes 1st, but we ask all members to be active. Contributing to AvA and Alliance Challenges is a plus, but not a requirement. *Members must join our facebook page to keep up to date with AvA instructions and Alliance Challenges. Accepted members will be sent a direct invite to join. *Are you fond of riddles? "Three great men sit in a room, a king, a priest and the rich man. Between them stands a common sellsword. Each great man bids the sellsword kill the other two. Who lives? Who dies?" 'Achievements' * AvA 2nd Place in Riverlands - Mourning Phase * AvA 2nd Place in Stormlands - Ice Phase * AvA 2nd Place in Stormlands - Crow Phase * AvA 2nd Place in Stormlands - Justice Phase * AvA 4th Place in Riverlands - Sunrise Phase * AvA 4th Place in Dorne - Eventide Phase * AvA 2nd Place in The Reach - Nightfall Phase * Top 25 Alliance 'Leadership' Leader: *Bella Lothar (Grand Master of Communications) FB GoTA Friend Request Officers: *Marwyn Sathmantes (Master of Diplomacy) *Bobby the Cannon (Master of War) FB GoTA Friend Request 'How to Join' We are currently a closed group, but if you are interested in joining We Take, then please send an in-game friend request and then a Raven to either Bella Lothar or Bobby the Cannon or Marwyn Sathmantes. *Dragonlord Alliances *Tier 2 Alliances We Take Pets Kaida.jpg|Kaida Brian Deathbringer.jpg|Briam Deathbringer Baby Dragon-0.jpg|Baby Dragon Garnish.jpg|Muru's Garnish Ted - RoasTED.jpg|Ted - RoasTED Mr Mistoffelees.jpg|Mr Mistoffelees Koiso.jpg|Koiso bruno.baer.JPG|Bruno ProblemBaer (Siggis Pet) Goonsolio .jpg|Goonsolio Kelleys Wings of Doom.jpg|Kelly's Wings of Doom Rataro .jpg|Rataro Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster Fugu The Puffer Fish.jpg|Fugu The Puffer Fish Jormungandr.jpg|Jormungandr Ragnarok.jpg|Ragnarok Baby Dragon .jpg|Baby Dragon 2 Capture.PNG|Ragnarok Capture.JPG|Kaida Capture2.jpg|Kaida Koiso_Mat.JPG|Koiso Eggplant.JPG|Eggplant Category:Alliances Category:Tier 2 Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances